piratideicaraibifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Tribù dei Pelegostos
I Pelegostos erano una tribù di cannibali nativi dell'Isla de Pelegostos, situata nel Mar dei Caraibi orientale. Storia 'Vita sull'isola' I Pelegostsos vivano sull'Isoal Pelegosto ed erano cannibali.Siccome la loro isola era nel mezzo di commerci con di shrimpers e i mercanti, molti oggetti finivano sull'isola e alcuni di questi portavano lo stemma della Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali, segno che si stava ormai espandendo in tutto il mondo. Capi dei Pelegostos Jack Sparrow scappa dai Pelegostos.]] Qualche tempo prima del 1728, Capitan Jack Sparrow andò sull'isola dei Pelegostos e ne fu fatto capo. Jack imparò le basi della lingua dei Pelegostos prima di andarsene. Lui racconta di ciò a Mullroy e Murtogg. Nel 1729, Jack ritorna sull'isola nel tentativo di fuggire dal Kraken e viene di nuovo fatto capo dei Pelegostos mentre della sua ciurma alcuni vengono mangiati dai cannibali, altri vengono rinchiusi in gabbie fatte con le ossa dei compagni mangiati. Inoltre i Pelegostos credono che Jack sia un dio sotto forma di uomini e intendono mangiarlo per liberarlo dalla sua prigione di carne. Ovviamente Jack vuole sfuggire a questo destino e fugge dal villaggio dei cannibali mentre molti guerrieri della tribù si mettono all'inseguimento della ciurma della ''Perla Nera'', che nel frattempo riescono a fuggire. Dopo un'inseguimento attraverso le giungle e le gole dell'isola Jack e la sua ciurma riescono a tornare a bordo della Perla Nera e a fuggire dall'isola. Il cane della prigione Subito dopo ciò i Pelegostos,disperati per il fatto che il loro capo se n'è andato,vedono un cane che sta sulla spiaggia. E così loro accettano il cane come loro nuovo capo. I Pelegostos gli danno un osso e continuano le loro celebrazioni. Il cane riesce in qualche modo a fuggire dall'isola prima che i Pelegostos potessero eseguire il loro servizio religioso. Cultura I Pelegostos sono un popolo guerrieri e amano cibarsi di carne di maiale, che è carne umana. Loro scambiano spesso spezie con i mercanti per la carne di maiale e inoltre alcuni di loro attirano vittime incoscienti sull'isola. I Pelegostos hanno costruito villaggi sulla vette delle montagne della loro isola collegato da ponti traballanti. Le loro case sono capanne intrecciate con fibre vegetali che sono abbastanza resistenti alle tempeste tropicali. I Pelegostos decorano i loro corpi con pittura, piercing e maschere tribali così da potersi mimetizzare nelle giungle in modo tale da catturare vittime ignare.Come armi i Pelegostos usano lance,machete e cerbottane caricate con dardi. Prima di una festa della carne di maiale, i Pelegostos celebrano la nuova carne con una danza tribale; dopo ciò avviene una festa cannibale durante la quale i Pelegostos usando i teschi delle vittime per bere o come portacandele dimostrando di essere economici. Lingua I Pelegostos parlano una lingua inventata che si chiama Umshoko. Si tratta di un mix di più lingue. L'Umshoko è stata creata dall'allenatrice di dialetti Carla Meyer e dal linguista Peter Ladefogend. L'Umshoko è stata creata unendo diverse lingue a Pig latin e a parole inglesi dette al contrario. Alcune parole dell'Umshoko sono "bugo" che significa per favore,"fi fi" che significa fuoco,"kamino" che significa torna indietro, "rah" che significa grande, "Bal liki liki" che significa "andare", "co" questo, "lom" lui, "Pe lala" prendeteli, "maboogi snickle snickle" volere più fuoco e "latazo" capo. Dietro le quinte e curiosità *Circa 130 membri della Kalinago Nation (gli abitanti originari delle molte isole dei Caraibi) furono usati come comparse nelle scene dei Pelegostos. *La Walt Disney Pictures ha ricevuto polemiche dal National Garifuna Council, un organo rappresentativo del popolo dei Garifuna, per quella che ritenevano essere una rappresentazione razzista dei Calinago, o Caribs, come dei cannibali in La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma. Il Consiglio chiese una rappresentazione più corretta e realistica, ma la Disney rispose che la sceneggiatura non poteva essere alterata. *I Pelegostos vengono indirettamente menzionati in La Maledizione della Prima Luna quando Jack Sparrow sta raccontando la sua storia a Mullroy e Murtogg. Esattamente quando Elizabeth Swann cade in acqua dagli spalti di Fort Charles, Jack sta dicendo ai due soldati: "And they make me their chief". In italiano la battuta è stata resa con "E mi hanno fatto capitano", cambiando (involontariamente) il significato dell frase e alludendo così alla nomina di Jack come capitano di una nave. Chief può infatti voler dire capitano ma anche capo, leader come quello di una tribù. Questo errore è dovuto al fatto che durante la fase di doppiaggio del film ovviamente non si sapeva che in futuro ci sarebbe stato un secondo film in cui si sarebbe avuta una spiegazione di quella frase. *I Pelegostos vengono menzionati anche nel romanzo Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, adattamento letterario dell'omonimo film, venendo citati dalla ciurma del Dying Gull come una delle tante avventure affrontate da loro e Jack Sparrow. Nel film questa menzione è assente. Apparizioni * Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma Fumetti * ''Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma'' (romanzo grafico) Videogiochi * Pirati dei Caraibi: La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma (videogioco 2006) * ''Pirati dei Caraibi: Ai Confini del Mondo'' (videogioco) * LEGO Pirati dei Caraibi: Il videogioco Categoria:Organizzazioni